All Grown Up
by SweetxInsanity
Summary: takes place 7 years after Breaking Dawn, Renesemee's and Jake's relationship, and cullen family reactions to Renesemee growing up. Plus a suprise new guest, 10 year old sophie-was Victoria's sister
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It would have been a very beautiful day, a day I might have enjoyed, but Edward was out hunting so all I could do was think of him. I couldn't enjoy much when he wasn't here with me. It would be another day until he got back, and I had noting to do but think. So in a vain attempt I tried to think of other things but no matter what the subject I found it always came back to him. Normally I would go with Edward hunting; for he was also anxious to be without me, but it was close to my birthday and Alice had something planned that involved Edward and Emmett for the weekend. She refused to tell me what, but she assured me that it was going to be big. And the thought of a surprise being big to Alice kind of had me frightened. Even thought I was now a vampire, I found a lot of my feelings from my human life followed me into my new one, aversion to any type of surprise or spot light being one of them. It rather aggravated Alice how I didn't have enough enthusiasm to getting presents and surprises as I should. Before I could get any more into thought about that. Renesemee came running thought the door at full speed.

"Mom you have to help me!" she screamed, with a terrified look on her face.

"What is it, what's wrong" I said getting to my feet listening and looking for any danger that could be near by.

She noticed the look on my face and quickly explained that she was in no danger, to keep me from doing anything rash.

"Mom, will you just promise you will let me explain before you do anything?"

I tried to open my mouth to ask what she what was wrong but she put her finger to her mouth to let me know she was going to explain.

"It's just, I…well" she stuttered trying to think of exactly how to explain.

"Renesemee" I said trying to look as calm as possible, taking her by the hand I looked her straight in the eye "you can tell me anything, now what happened?"

"You need to promise me you will help me"

"I will help you with anything, you know that"

"Promise" she said simply

"I promise"

She took a deep calming breath before she continued "I need you to shield me and Jacob from Dad"

I thought about it for a few seconds before I spoke "Why?"

"Remember you promised, well you understand that I am technically and adult now. And well Jacob and I well we…"

I cut her off before she could finish "Oh Renesemee you didn't! You want me to shield you from your father because you with had sex with Jacob!"

**AUTHERS NOTE**:** this was my first story, and i know its not the best, but if you could review and let me know what you think, that would help. Thanks =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renesemee POV**

The Day before

I didn't take enough time to look back on my life and relish in how good I really had it. I had parents who loved me unconditionally, aunties who I could talk to about anything uncles who would do anything for me, and a completely amazing werewolf boyfriend. What more could I ask for.

It was a the day after my birthday, the last year I would age, it had only been 7 years but I looked 17, I would look this way for the rest of my life. Never aging, never changing. It was a strange concept for me to grasp, I couldn't imagine what it was like for my parents. That would explain a little about their reluctance to letting me do things for myself. In their eyes I was still seven years old, not old enough to venture out and explore, not yet.

September was a probably my favorite time of year, my mothers birthday were both in September hers was on the 27 and mine on the 20. it could be difficult finding the right gift for my mother, thought she also made it quite clear she didn't want anything and it wasn't necessary to even acknowledge that it was her birthday, but that did not stop anyone especially Alice from trying to make her birthday perfect. I know that she would enjoy something from the heart more then from the wallet so I decided it was best to make something for her, I wasn't sure what just yet.

"Come on!!! Nessie!!! Can we go now!?" Jacob hated shopping, but I needed his help and by god he was going to help me.

"Jacob Black, stop you complaining we are going to find the perfect present for mom or so help me you will pay! Do you hear me! Now think of something she might want or something I can make her, you know her better than almost anyone. Please help me out here Jacob I'm drowning here I have no idea what to get her this year." Jacob never could resist me when I asked him for help like that.

"Oh now that's not fair, you know I can never tell you no!"

"I know" I said victory strong in my voice, I kissed him once on the cheek and took him by the hand to lead him to the next store

After a long day of shopping I had nothing to show for it, nothing seemed good enough for my mom she was just to important to me to give her a meaningless gift, it had to be something good, something she would absolutely love.

The first thing Jacob did when we got home was go straight to the kitchen, Esme as sweet and carrying as ever had the kitchen fridge and cabinets fully stocked. Jacob and I had gotten a house of our own near by the main house, for my birthday. It had taken Alice nearly a week to convince my parents that I should have a house of my, I mean our own. I love my family I really do but sometimes I and Jake just need our space.

"I really love this kitchen" mumbled Jacob with his mouth full of food

"Yes Esme built it just for you"

"She is so awesome!"

"Yes she is now, please will you finish chewing before you talk again" I said not wanting him to make a mess.

He finished his bite and stuck his tung out at me

"Yeah yeah now finish eating" I said with a slight yawn

"Tired already? you're no fun"

"Yeah all that shopping made me tired" I said heading to the bedroom

"Wait don't go to sleep yet" he said a little sheepish

"Why?" he was never shy, this made me a little curious as to why he was blushing.

Instead of trying to explain what it was he wanted to do, he decided to show me, he was in front of me before I could blink. He started to kiss my neck just above my collarbone. When I figured out where he was headed I gently pushed him away.

"Jacob you know why we can't, dad will kill you when he finds out. He will rip you to pieces; we can't hide this from him when he can read our minds!"

"He's not here, he's out of town, he will be out of town for a few more days, he won't find out"

His logic didn't quite add up, but I didn't really care, it wasn't like I didn't want to do it, I did so any little excuse worked for me. I attempted to resist one more time but he was kissing my neck again and I couldn't concentrate, so I just decided what the heck we would deal with my dad later.

We didn't quite make it to the bedroom, we barley made it to the couch, all cloths off before we made it there. All my emotions seemed to be intensified; every touch sent a jolt of energy through my body. I had never felt this way before, but I liked it.

I woke up in the morning lying in bed with jakes arm around me. He was still fast asleep. I pulled on my night gown and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for when Jacob wakes up. When I first looked at the living room, I couldn't remember how it got that way, the couch was broken and the room was a mess. The night before was a little hazy, I couldn't remember the couch breaking. Although my sensory to touch was greatly intensified last night, I guess my other senses where dulled. I didn't hear the couch break and didn't see it. all I saw was Jacob.

As I was trying to remember last night, my phone started to ring. When I picked it up to answer I looked at the caller ID, in big bold words DAD flashed across the screen. no no how could he have found out! I thought, and then I remembered that Alice was with him and if she had a vision about last night then he would have seen it also. I would have been embarrassed that she might have had a vision about it. but I was too worried about my dad finding out that nothing else mattered. I took a deep breath and flipped the phone open

"Hello?"

"Hi Renesemee"

"Hi Dad, how's the trip going?"

"It's ok" he said I knew thought that he wasn't having any fun because mom and I were so far away and he was busy worrying about us. "I was just calling to let you know that I am coming home early, Alice Is finally releasing me" he said with a laugh

"Oh that great Dad, Mom and I miss you so much." I said with a nervous laugh

"Well I will be there early tomorrow morning; I love you and will see you soon."

"Love you too Dad, see you when you get here"

With that we both hung up and I sat down on the broken couch to about half and hour not moving, I probably would have sat there longer if Jacob hadn't come out of the room and snapped me out of my trance. He came out of the room and saw me sitting on the couch with a strange look on my face. "Nessie? Are you ok, what happened?"

"Oh no no no what I'm I going to do"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to go talk to Mom, stay here ok?"

Normally would have argued with me on the matter but a guess something about my facial expression told him other wise. "Ok I'm gonna get something to eat, call me when your done," he kissed me on my forehead and then I left running at full speed towards the main house.

"Mom you have to help me!" I said running through the door

**AUTHERS** **NOTE--** **THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LONGER THAN THE FIRST, ITS A LITTLE CHOPPY SO SORRY. I HAD TO TRY AND EXLPLAIN THE SCENE BETWEEN JAKE AND NESSIE, BUT KEEP IT PG-13 AND UNDER. MY FAMILY LIKES TO READ MY STORIES, SO IT WAS DIFFICULT TO WRITE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY, ANY KIND OF REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice POV**

**The day before**

"Really Edward it was nothing so calm down, you have nothing to worry about Nessie and Bella are fine"

"I will not calm down, now you tell me what you saw in that vision of yours!"

"Do not make me get Jasper involved, now you will calm down!"

The instent Jaspers name was mentioned he was standing next to Alice. A death glare aimed at Edward. He didn't like it much when anyone treated Alice like this.

"Fine! I will calm down. Now what did you see in your vision?"

"It is none of you business Edward."

"If it involves my wife or daughter it sure the hell is my busness Alice!"

"Mind your temper Edward or I will have to help you" Jasper said steping slightly infront of Alice and tword Edward.

"Fine then I am going home and finding out for myself!" Edward said pulling out his cell phone to call Bella and Renesemee that he would be coming home early. Like nothing had happened between him and Alice he calmly informed Bella the good news, turning and facing away from Alice he talked with Bella a lilttle bit before calling and telling Nessie.

Jasper and Alice took that as their que to leave.

When they were fare enough away that Edward would not be able to hear nor read their minds Jasper asked "so what was the vision about anyway that you didn't want Edward to know? If you don't mind me asking"

"I saw Nessie and Jake alone…" was all she said know Jasper would connect the dots.

"I see" he stated simply

"I also saw what Edwards reaction would be if he found out"

"Not good?"

"Not good at all we have to warn Bella"

"And how is she going to take this?" he asked knowing Bella wouldn't like this either

"Bella is Bella, she doesn't like it, but her feelings don't come first. She will just yell at them at then hit Jake a few times. Nothing major" she said explaining what she saw

"Yeah I figured that much" was all jasper had to say about it

**A/N Shory Chapter i know. Review Please. if you liked it or hated it, i dont care just review and let me know. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

I wasn't going to sit around playing Alice's little games when my wife and daughter could be in danger. Why couldn't Alice just be simple and tell me what hap happened, that would make things so much easier. For someone so small she sure could cause big problems for me. I was running back to the hotel Alice, Jasper and I were staying at when a strange looking girl appeared out of no where right in front of me she looked to be about 10 years old. Where the hell did she come from and why could I not hear her thoughts.

"Hi, my name is Sophie, what's your name?" she said clear as a bell

"My name is Edward…what are you doing all the way out here."

"I lost my way"

"Where were you headed?"

"I was looking for my sister" she said looking sad as she said it

"What is your sister's name?"

"Her name is Victoria, she had the most pretty red hair, looked kinda like fire, have you seen her?"

"Victoria?" I said sounding confused. Could this really be her daughter, how could that be?

"Yes, she came this way a few months ago looking for someone, she didn't tell anyone who or why, but she said that she would be back, she should have been back by now. I do hope she is alright. You don't think something might have happened to her!?" she said looking as if she was going to cry. She dropped to the ground and sat just sat there like a stone statue.

"Sophie, why don't you come with me, I know someone who might be able to help" I said offering her my hand.

"Okay" she said as she took my hand I picked her up to carry her home. She didn't look like she would make it very far. I hadn't noticed that, until she looked in my eyes that her eyes weren't the bright crimson like I had expected but were a light brown instead. I was positive she was in fact a vampire, for I couldn't hear her heart beating, but I figured that she would have been drinking human blood based on her sister's dietary habits. I shuttered at the memory of Victoria.

On the way back to the hotel I decided it would be best to call and warn Alice and Jasper of our guest.

It rang only once when Alice picked up "yeah I know Edward, I have already told Jasper and he is talking to Carlisle about it now, we will see you when you get here" with that she hung up the phone. Sometimes it was so much easier to have a sister who could see the future that is of course when she isn't being a complete annoyance.

I informed Sophie that we were meeting Alice and Jasper at the hotel so she wouldn't be scared when we got there. Knowing Alice she would just walk up to her and talk to her like they have known each other for years. We didn't need Alice scaring the girl.

Alice surprised me with her reaction to the girl. Usually Alice would have been very kind to her, but she didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was there. When I put the girl down on the couch, Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the parking lot.

"What were you thinking Edward, bring the sister of that monster here!"

"Alice, she may be her sister but we don't know that she is a monster herself!"

"Don't be so naive Edward, of course she is" Alice said with a slightly annoyed face, wondering why I could not see this.

"Her eyes are not red, they are brown. She is not drinking human blood."

"I cannot see her Edward; she is a blank spot in my visions."

"How can that be you saw us coming?"

"I didn't see her, thought well I did at the begging of my vision, I saw you two talking and I could see her, but it was like she realized that I could see her and she blocked herself from me, I could still see you in the vision and hear you talking but it was as if she wasn't even there. It's hard to explain. You can't read her mind either can you?"

"No I cant, but what does this have to do with how you are treating her, we don't need to be rude to her, we don't know that she's evil."

"We don't know, that is exactly it, she is the sister of our dead worst enemy! What else is there to know!" Alice said starting to raise her voice

Just as the words left her mouth Sophie ran out of the hotel room and grabbed Alice by the neck

"You really shouldn't talk to you brother like that" she said very calmly

You could see Alice struggling to bread her hold but she couldn't.

"Sophie let her go!" I yelled trying to get her attention

"Okay" she said with a smile looking back at me

"You little monster!" Alice said as she lunged at the little girl

Sophie simply stepped forward and Alice went right past her almost colliding with my porch. It wasn't often someone was able to outsmart Alice like this. And never had she been outsmarted by a 10 year old girl

"Tsk tsk tsk" said Sophie waving her tiny little finger at Alice "don't make me restrain you again"

While all this happened I kinda just stood there jaw wide open

"Are you going to do anything about this Edward?" said Alice

"It is not his fault you lost your temper" Sophie said

Just them Jasper drove up, back from the airport with our tickets. He could sense Alice's annoyance, my shock and little Sophie's amusement. But had no idea what had just happened.

_What happened Edward? _He questioned

All I could do was shake my head.

"Ugh lets just go now!" Alice said taking Jaspers hand and dragging him inside to grab all their stuff.

"Where we off too?" Sophie said still smiling at me

I shook my head as if trying to bring myself back to reality "We are going to my house, to talk to Carlisle, he should know what to do"

"Who is Carlisle?"

"He is like a father to me, he is a very nice man, don't worry"

"Like father like son" she said taking my hand in hers and swinging it back and forth pulling me back into the hotel

**A/N yeah i got a little off track, but dont worry Edward doesnt forget, ill get back to Nessie and Jakes story in a few chaptrs Remember to Review PLZ =) thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

"Jasper just called. He said that they will be on the next flight home; they should be here by late tonight. Oh and they will be bringing a guest." Carlisle informed us

"A guest?" Esme asked thrilled with the thought of a new guest in the house

"Yes, her name is Sophie; she appears to be about ten years old. But she is a vampire so who knows how long she has been around. They don't know much about her yet; they just said that they would explain more when they got here."

Just as Carlisle explained the news, Renesemee was bouncing with joy. This was for sure to distract Edward. Well that's what she thought, but I new better, he would not forget to ask about what Alice's vision was about. Alice had called to warn me that Renesemee was going to tell me something I didn't want to hear. And that I should probably protect Jacob, because it was going to make Edward very angry. She refused to tell me what; she said that it was Renesemee business to tell me. Not hers. Then when she said that Edward was going to be on a plane home early, I almost forgot everything else she had just told me. But fortunately for Jake a I remembered I would still have to shield him. I had even come up with a story as to why; I would be shielding them, because Edward would find that a little suspicious.

After Esme had gotten everything perfect for Sophie's arrival, and for the return of Edward, Alice and Jasper, we made out way to the airport. To pick them up, their plane would be there soon. I could barely think straight. I was to excited to see Edward again.

"Cant this car go any faster?" I said impatient with how long it was taking to get to the airport

"We are already going 180 Bella, we will be there shortly, so calm down" Rose said sounding a little annoyed

"Geez Bella you would think that you to had be apart for years, it's only been a few days" Emmett said laughing a little bit

"Fine then when Rose leaves on a shopping trip with Alice you cant complain, not once about how much you miss her or how long she has been gone." I said starting to get a little angry at Emmett

"Oh Emmett I didn't know that you missed me that much when I left" Rose said

Always playing the funny tough guy Emmett said "It's not so bad, but we can settle this and you could just not go shopping anymore"

"Or you could just go with us next time" Rose said with a slightly devious smile she new how much Emmett hated shopping.

"So Bella, what did Nessie what you to help her with?" Emmett said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh it was nothing that important" I said knowing Emmett couldn't keep a secret, and knowing him he would just tell Edward just to get him angry.

"Look Bella we are here" said Rose mentioning toward the airport

I jumped out of the car before it had even stopped. I knew Edwards plain had already arrived. I could smell his scent in the airport. When I saw him I ran I little faster then a normal human speed, drawing some attention from some of the people at the airport, but I didn't care.

"Edward!" I yelled giving him a hug that would have broken any humans' spinal cord.

"Hi Bella" he said kissing the top of my head

I then hit him on the arm, using quite a bit of force

"Ow, what was that for" he said looking confused

"You were gone to long! You know how anxious I get without you"

"I know I'm sorry Love, I promise I won't leave you for that long again"

I was still hugging him when I saw Alice come around the corner. She was slightly hidden behind Jasper. She probably saw what that I wanted to hurt her for taking my Edward away from me for so long. But I didn't think that I was going to do anything that was going to cause her to hid behind jasper. At least I don't think I was going to do anything.

"Jasper, Alice" I said nodding in their direction

"Hello Bella" Jasper replied

"Hi Bella" Alice said peaking around Jaspers shoulder

"I'm not going to hurt you Alice I promise" I said directing it at Jasper more then towards Alice

"I know, but well you know Jazz, he wanted to test you feelings first"

"And?" I said looking at Jasper

"Well theirs a lot of lust, but no anger at Alice, just slight annoyance" he said trying not to laugh

Edward laughed and I was glad I could not blush

"Where's Sophie" Esme said sounding concerned

"She went shopping, I let her take my credit card" Edward answered

"She will be back in about 20 seconds" Alice added

"Wait I thought you couldn't see her in you visions" Edward asked

"Only when she lets me"

"Really that's interesting" Carlisle pondered

Sophie skipped towards us both hands full of bags "Hi my names Sophie" she said sticking her hand out to Carlisle

"Hello Sophie, I'm Carlisle and this is my Wife Esme."

After shaking Carlisle's hand she curtsied towards Esme and then gave her bags to jasper to carry. "And them?" she said asking about the rest of the family

"This is Emmett and Rose" Carlisle said pointing at them

"Renesemee and Jake" he said

"And this is Bella" Edward finished

"Bella, yes I've heard a lot about you" she said a thoughtful look on her face

"Have you now? What have you heard?" I asked

"Oh it's not important at the moment, all in good time Isabella all in good time" she said using Bella's full name "But for now can we go home now? She said looking at Carlisle and Esme

"Of course we can sweetie" Esme said

"Can I ride with Edward?" she said taking Edwards hand again and pulling him away from me

She walked right up to Edward's Porsche not needing to ask which one it was. I was going to ask what was with this girl, but Alice jut shook her head.

When we got home, she ran right up to the room that Esme had prepared for her, yet again no one had to tell her were it was. There was obviously something strange about this girl. I had a weird feeling about this girl, but I couldn't quite place it.

**A/N Dont Forget, Review PLZ and Thank You**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper POV**

The emotional balance in the house was strange. You had mixes of all feelings; happy, annoyance, curiosity, and Emmett of course was feeling competitive. He wanted to arm wrestle Bella again. She still had some of her strength left. She should have lost it years ago but she was still just as strong as he was. They had a arm wrestling match once a week. Bella didn't always win though, they each took turns winning. Sometimes he won sometimes she won. She had won last week and he wanted his revenge.

"Come on Bella. One arm wrestling match" Emmett whined

"We have a guest Emmett, and I don't think she wants to watch, you trying to show off" said Alice

"This is between me and Bella" Emmett said looking directly at Bella

"I would love to watch a arm wrestling match, sounds like fun, will it be anything like the first time they arm wrestled when Bella was a newborn?" she asked Edward

"How do you know about that" he asked

"I just know things about Bella" was all she said and skipped out to the rock Emmett was going to use for the match

"Well you heard the girl, lets go" Emmett said with a big smirk on his face.

We all ran out to see the match. Emmett was already set up. And Bella looked as though she wished she didn't have to do this.

"Fine let's get this over with" Bella said looking very annoyed at Emmett

The match took a little bit; it alternated between Bella winning to Emmett winning. Until Emmett finally managed to push Bella's hand all the way down.

"YES! I WIN! Ha-ha beat you again Little Sis!"

"Yeah yeah, let's go inside now." Bella said and started walking inside the house.

"Wait, I want to try" Sophie said

"Ok little one, I'm sure Bella will arm wrestle you" Emmett said to her still happy about his win

"No! I want to arm wrestle you!" she said looking at Emmett

"Sure I don't see why not" Emmett said no though of loosing in his mind

Emmett and Sophie put their hands on the rock and right before they started Edward, Alice laughed a little. Remembering what happened when they were in the parking lot at the hotel and how the little girl was very strong. This wasn't going to end well if Emmett lost.

Sophie giggled as she easily pushed Emmett's arm down onto the rock.

"You have to at least try" Sophie said looking at Emmett

"Ok, ok ill try"

Again she pushed his hand down with ease

"Want to go again?" she asked

This time Emmett use the full force of his strength and yet again nothing, Sophie just pushed his hand down, she didn't seem to be trying very hard.

She giggled again and asked if he wanted to keep going

Her and Emmett went at it for a while, until Emmett got tired of loosing. By then the rest of us had already wandered in side. Bored of watching.

When the to of them came back inside they were both laughing about something.

"Oh its nothing" Emmett said "We are just coming in to get a football, ill go grab it wait here k kid?"

"Ok hurry up though" she said as she punched him in the arm, so hard it made a loud cracking sound. He laughed and ran to get the football.

"What are you too, doing?" Rose asked curiously

"We are going to go play some football" she said and ran out the door with Emmett

"Well be back later" Emmett yelled on the way out the door.

**A/N Short chapter sorry if it doesnt seem like the story isnt going anywhere i swear it is. ill get there. Review, and let me know what you **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophie POV**

I had really grown to like the Cullen family. Well all except that offal Nessie. She was rather annoying. I can't wait until I can get rid of her. Then the Cullen family will be mine and there will be no one to object.

"Oh Emmett I had so much fun we should do it again later." I said trying to look as adoring as I could

"No Problem little one, I had fun also" he replied

I truly had them all rapped around my finger, this was just to easy

"Alice do you know when it is going to snow?" I asked

"Hmm looks like it will start to snow in a few days" she said looking curious as to why

"That's just wonderful, Emmett could we have a snowball fight when it snows it will be so much fun? PLEASE! Please please" I said slightly jumping up and down

"Sure, that sounds great" he said looking overjoyed

"I think the whole family should play, it will be great, and I think I have a good idea as to how the teams should be arranged so that it will all be fair. That is if everyone will be willing to play with us" I said pouting my lip out a little for the last sentence for affect

"Of course we will all play" Alice said knowing everyone's answers were going to be yes

"Thank you guys, oh I can't wait" I said clapping my hands together

"You said you had ideas for teams?" Jasper asked "To make everything fair" he continued

"Yes, it should be on Red team: Jasper as team leader" Jasper glowed with pride as I said this "Bella, Second in command" I pause to look at Bella who smiled at me, " Emmett, Esme, and Jacob. Finishing off the team" I finished

"For Blue team it think Edward should be team leader, followed by Alice as second in command and Rose, Carlisle, and I to finish off the team" I said looking at everyone to see if they approved

"Umm hello? What about me!?" Nessie half screamed

"Oh right, hmm I'm sorry I didn't think you would want to play. It seemed like you guys were fighting when I came in here. But if you would like you can be score keeper, since we already have even teams" I said sounding cute to everyone but making sure she heard the venom in my voice. I just smiled a devious smile when her jaw dropped to the floor

"AHH whatever its fine play without me! I don't care!" she said and then ran off into the woods

"I didn't mean to upset her, I feel just horrible" I said faking a sob

"It's not your fault sweetie, Nessie just feels a little left out lately with a new child in the house. Not to mention one as special as yourself." Said Esme sweetly

"Ill sit out and she can take my place" I offered

"That's very kind of you dear, but that will not be necessary, she may have my place. I will be referee, keep these children of mine from cheating" Esme said looking directly at Emmett

Emmett almost fell to the floor in laughter "When have I ever cheated, mother. I wouldn't think anything of it" he said with a large grin spreading across his face

"I'll go get Nessie and tell her the news" Jake offered and then ran out the door

**Jacob POV**

"Nessie! Where are you! You can come back to the house now, they are going to let you play in the snowball fight" I yelled as I scanned the forest looking for her

I could smell that she had come this way, I just couldn't see her

"Nessie come on now, you can come out now" I called again

Finally I found her sitting in a large tree. "There you are, I was begging to get worried" I noticed the look on her face, and completely forgot why I had come out here in the first place. It hurt me to see her so sad.

"Nessie?" I said and then sat down on the branch next to her

She wiped her eyes and refused to look at me

"Nessie?" I said again and grabbed her chin gently with my hand and turned her face to face mine. She broke into sobs again so I just pulled her into a hug, and sat quietly with her for a while.

When the sobs finally slowed I moved her so that we were facing each other again "What wrong?" I asked

"You wouldn't understand, you wouldn't care" she said looking defeated

"I love you; I will always listen to what you have to say. And of course I care, you mean everything to me, how can you not see that?" I said truthfully

"Well you wouldn't believe me, no one does not even mom or dad, and no one will listen to me"

"I love you" I said again "I will always listen to you, now tell me what is wrong?"

"It's Sophie" she said simply

"What about her?" I asked still confused

"There is just something off about her, but no one can see it but me" she said frustrated

I thought about it for a little before I spoke "Maybe you are right"

"You believe me?" she asked still skeptical

"I don't know, but I trust your judgment" I said looking her in the eye "there isn't much we can do about it now, so I think until we can find something, that will show everyone she might be up to something, we should just lay low" with that we both got up and walked slowly back to the house. There was something that was off about the little Sophie, and the fact that she had hurt my Nessie so badly was a disturbing thought to me. I would get to the bottom of this

**A/N Hope you liked the new chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Liked it/Hated it. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. its much appreciated **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

I don't know how I could have thought that little girl to be up to something, to be strange, she was kind to everyone in the house and fit in so well. How I wished Renesemee would try to get along with her. It just wasn't fair of her to judge the child.

I was mulling over the reason behind Renesemee's hatred towards Sophie. But I couldn't see why anyone could hate the little girl. I wondered why I had been so cautious of her purpose here. How could I have thought anything evil could come from such pure innocence? I couldn't even remember when my dislike to her had stopped. All I knew now was that I was horrible wrong to judge her then. And I felt a strange need to…to…protect her? From what though. From Renesemee? I stopped myself mid thought I would not let myself think like that. I knew better no one could hurt Sophie, definitely not Renesemee she couldn't hurt a fly.

Renesemee and Jake's return pulled me out of my thoughts. I immediately felt guilt for thinking so badly about Renesemee when I saw her enter. I could barely look at her, I starred at my hands until I felt a wave of calm and joy wash over me. I knew it was Jasper I kind as always trying to ease any pain that I could possibly be felling. It was amazing how close Jazz and I had become since my transformation. I let the feeling of thankfulness and love fill my whole body knowing that Jazz would be able to feel it. He nodded in my direction with a slight smile on his face.

Edward looked at me puzzled. I just shook my head. He shrugged and acted nonchalant, but I knew him better than that. I knew that it would bother him greatly if I didn't let him know what I was thinking. So I just opened my mind to him and thought simply "_I was just thanking Jazz for being such a great brother" _he still looked confused but he let it go he felt better, that I had let him into my head, even for something so simple.

"Bella?" Sophie asked looking at me curiously

"Yes dear" I said looking at the small child

She extended her hands towards me, showing me that she wanted to be picked up. I couldn't stop a giggle from slipping through my lips

I picked her up and set her on my lap, she had one of my many books in her hands

"Will you read this to me please?" she asked in a quiet voice

I was slightly confused. There was no one a vampire, even a child vampire didn't know how to read. I guess she saw the confusion on my face and answered my silent question

"I do know how to read, very well actually, but I like to hear your voice it's very pretty. It reminds me of my mothers. I Miss her so." She sobbed tearlessly into my chest for a second until I started to read. The book she had chosen was Withering Heights. I used to read that book over and over in my human life. Edward had gotten me a new copy for one of my birthdays. A strange shiver went down my spine when she put her head under my chin resting it on my chest again. I felt…uneasy for some reason. I could not place why I would feel this way. And then my head started to hurt slightly. Could vampires get headaches? I thought about this more, and realized that it didn't hurt, but felt like there was a poking inside it. I realized I had stopped reading, and Sophie had started to whimper again. I decided I would think about that later and put it into the back of my mind so I could focus my attention on Sophie. I hated to see her so sad.

After reading to Sophie for a little, she seemed at peace so Edward and I were planning on making our way back to our little cottage.

"Does Renesemee still sleep in the cottage with you?" she asked Edward when we were on our way out

"She does on occasion, I don't know if she will be joining us tonight or not, why do you ask?" he said still puzzled

"Yes I will be staying there tonight" Renesemee said quite a bit louder than necessary almost a scream.

"Why do you ask Sophie" I repeated Edwards unanswered question and then looked sternly at Renesemee to not interrupt.

"Oh uh it doesn't matter anymore" the sadness in her eyes bothered me

I looked at Edward for help; I didn't want her to be sad

"We would love to have you spend the night if you'd like that, of course." Edward asked always a gentlemen.

"Really? Oh I would love that. I haven't seen you cottage before. They said Esme built it? Oh she's just wonderful; I bet it's absolutely beautiful." She said looking at Esme for the last part of that

"We would be more than happy to have you there." I said as I took her hand in mine

Renesemee's mouth was hanging wide open, but she managed to pull herself together after taking a breath. "Where is she supposed to sleep?"

"Hmm, I think we could all sleep in the living room, it will be..a party. We can tell stories in front of the fireplace. When will you be coming over Renesemee." Edward said

"Ill come with you guys now actually, Come now Jake" Renesemee said taking Jacob by the arm and pulling him to the door

Everyone just stared at Jake and Renesemee leaving, not knowing how to react. Her behavior had been strange for the past couple weeks.

**Sophie POV**

Eugh I can't believe that she was coming over I was hoping that she would just stay away so I could work my charm on her…well they were her parents now.

"Bella?" I asked

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you" I answered and hugged her tightly around her legs

"For what, exactly?"

"For being like a mom to me while I'm here" I said knowing that I would have to make this up to Rose later. I needed to stay on everyone's good side here

"Oh Uhh, it's my pleasure, I love you like my daughter also" she didn't really know what to say but I could tell she was touched by what I said

I then turned to Edward and took his hand in my other hand. And started to swing bother their hands in mine as we started to walk

I could see in my peripheral vision Edward and Bella looking at each other lovingly. I would pretend to get board later so they could have some privacy. I needed my future parents to love each other unconditionally

I could almost envision. Myself with to loving parents like them. I missed having a mother and father dearly. I would have parents again soon. No one would get in the way of that.

**Renesemee POV**

I can't believe she was staying with us tonight. How had she worked my parents over so. MY PARENTS! Not hers! Mine.

I would have continued muttering insults about the evil child but Dad was staring at me with eye brows raised.

I silenced my thoughts with a huff and stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms very childishly

He stifled a laugh and then continued listening to one of the stories Mom was telling about when she was still human. Even though her human memories were blurry she still remembered and anything she couldn't remember Dad knew with great clarity. i loved listening to them tell stories about before I was born, I could almost forget that Sophie was here.

The night went by quickly and I could tell my parents wanted their privacy so I decided it was time for me to go. Jacob and I excused ourselves and on my way out I made sure to give Sophie a glare.

Before I could walk fully out the door Sophie said something "Oh Nessie wait up please"

This shocked me greatly for I knew she didn't like me

But I continued to leave without waiting for her to come with

"ill see you tomorrow Bella, Edward" she waved by running after me

"What do you want?" I asked when we were far enough that I knew my parents wouldn't hear us

"Just wanted to have a friendly chat." She said simply

"hmph" I didn't believe her for a second

"Really I just wanted to talk to you, if that's alright?" she asked

"So talk then"

"Alone Please" she said looking straight at Jake

"Well then" he said looking hurt and sarcastic at the same time

"What ever you want to say go ahead and say it but Jake stays" i said looking at Sophie and holding Jakes hand tighter

"Fine if that's the way you want it" she said and stopped right in front of Jake and I

And then I couldn't see anything I could still feel Jakes hand in mine but I could see nothing

When the blackness went away, Sophie was standing over me and Jake was holding me, I was laying on the ground.

"Nessie are you alright?" Jakes worried voice asked

"Jake?" I asked "What happened?"

"You blacked out, we were standing her talking with Sophie and you just fell over" he said still worried "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't remember, what happened, I was standing here holding your hand, and Sophie said she didn't want you to stay and talk with us, but I didn't want you to go so I told her no, then everything went black" I explained my last memories

"Nessie, that's the last thing you remember? You don't remember talking about how Sophie was sorry, for not being as pleasant to you as she should and you slapped her then ran away, we both followed after you. And found you here." He told me

"I…I what?" I asked not able to believe I could do such a thing "I wouldn't…I couldn't…I DIDN'T" I shouted at him

"You did, I'm ashamed to say you did, but that's the truth" he looked sad

"I forgive you though, I know you were just angry, and you parents mentioned that you were jealous of me. I'm sorry you feel that way" Sophie said with a content smile on her face

Then I blacked out again, and yet again woke up with Sophie and Jake standing over me

"Nessie wake up, can you hear me?"

"did I black out again? I can't remember a thing"

"Oh stop it now" Jake said with a angry look on his face

Was he angry with me? Jake was never angry at me.

"What happened?" I asked again

"You attacked Sophie!" he nearly yelled

"I did not" I was sure I didn't

"You did I saw you do it Nessie! How could you hit the child, I know you dislike her but how could you raise a hand to her!" he was starting to yell again

"Its ok Jake, I'm a vampire remember, I don't injure that easily" Sophie said reaching for jakes hand

I couldn't help it I growled a little

"Nessie Enough!" Jake hushed me

I was in too much shock to even say anything to him

"We should head home now" he said looking at Sophie

On the whole trip home he wouldn't even look at me. I had tried to speak to him a few times. But he refused to talk to me. When we reached the house he just went and sat with Emmett by the TV and I was left standing by myself

**A/N HOPE YOU LIKED THE NEW CHAPTER. SORRY IF IT TOOK A WHILE I JUST GOT MY INTERNET BACK. YAY! WELL REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. THANKS TO THE FEW PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ALREADY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper POV**

I was immediately filled with a strong feeling of: Sadness, loneliness, emptiness. The feelings were so strong. It hurt so bad I couldn't bare it. How could someone be so sad so heart broken?

Alice saw the pain on my face and immediately pulled me into a big hug. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"It's Nessie I think, she's hurting bad" I said barely able to get the words out

"What do you think we should do?" she asked

"Can you go tell Bella and Edward, I need to get out of here, I cant stand this" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and then started to run towards Bella's and Edwards cottage

I sent a feeling of calm in Neisse's direction before I had to leave, her pain was burning my insides, it hurt me that she was feeling so horrible and I wanted to stay to comfort her but I couldn't. Alice would get Bella and she would be able to help. But for now I needed to get somewhere were her pain could not reach me.

**Alice POV**

I probably should have knocked on the door first. But I was in to much of a hurry, Edward or Bella didn't have time to even notice that I was coming, and I didn't stop long enough to have a vision about what they were doing.

I walked in on Edward and Bella when they were both in bed and neither had any cloths on "Oh…umm sorry, ill wait outside" I mumbled quickly on my way back out the door.

If Bella could still blush I'm sure she would have. A few minutes later they both came out of the room fully dressed. Bella was staring at her hands not wanting to look at me. Edward on the other hand was staring at me. A little angry that I had interrupted them

"Is there something we can help you with Alice?" he said in a impatient voice

"Sorry about…interrupting you…but there is something I needed to talk to you about"

Edward raised his eye brows slightly "And?" was all he said

Before I could say anything there was a quiet knock on the door "Bella, Edward are you busy?" Sophie asked on the other side of the door

A shiver ran down the length of my body at the sound of her voice, I wasn't sure why. It was probably just because I was worried about Nessie.

"Come on in dear.." Bella started to say but I cut her off

"We will be see you at the house Sophie, I need to speak with Edward and Bella alone, OK?" Bella gave me a strange look, but I just shook my head

"Oh Umm ok, see you very soon Bella, Edward…Alice" she said before leaving to head back to the house. I wasn't positive but I think I heard her growl slightly when she said my name. Again another shutter went through me

"Alice what was that about?" Bella asked confused

"Never mind that. You guys have to come with me." I said

"What's wrong Alice, what happened" Edward asked suspiciously

I could tell he was searching my head for answers so I just looked at Bella, she could tell when I needed to be shielded. She sighed and put her shield on me. "Bella?" Edward started

She just shrugged. I smiled at her. They needed to let Nessie explain, not me. I knew she was hurting and where she was. I didn't know what happened. So I was not going to try and explain that to Edward or Bella. They be hysterical and I needed them calm for now

"Just follow me please" I said before I ran toward Nessie's hiding place

I could hear them running behind me. We reached Nessie in about 3 minutes he was in a empty field laying on the ground looking at blue sun filled sky above her.

"Oh Nessie" Edward said dropping to the ground. He could hear the pain echoing inside her head

"Edward? What is she thinking?" Bella asked nervously

"She's…so…heartbroken" he looked like he was going to shatter into pieces "I'm going to kill Jacob!" he said a growl escaping his lips

"Jake? What did he do?" Bella asked still confused

When Edward didn't answer Bella ran to Nessie and picked her up into her arms and hugged her tightly

"Oh Nessie…my daughter…" Edward said "I'm sorry…" we were to far away for Nessie to be able to hear us or even know we were there. Edward was just talking to himself

**Bella POV**

I don't know how long we stood there, Renesemee and I. saying nothing. Just stood there holding her in my arms while she cried. Eventuality she fell asleep. I moved her hand to my cheek to see if her dreams where still peaceful. But nothing came. There ware no pictures in my head. I looked down to see if she was awake. But her eyes were closed. What was wrong why wasn't there any pictures. I had watched her dreams this way for years. Not once had this happened.

"Edward…" I started to say, when I flash of something appeared n my head. It was to fast to tell what it was.

I tried to call to Edward again "Edward" I called he was at my side in an instant

Another flash in my head. It was his name, when I said it I could see in her head

"What's wrong?" he asked and again another flash. So that meant it wasn't his name

"Its Renesemee…" my voice trailed off as pictures started to flow into my head. Then abruptly stopped

"I cant see her dreams, like I usually can" I said more flashes of images coming into my head. Its my voice when I speak, or Edward speaks, the pictures come into my head

"Can you hear her thoughts? Can you see her dreams?" I asked still worried

He looked at her and concentrated. After a minute he shook his head. "Only when you or I speak" he said causing another image to come

"Edward, my lullaby sing it to her. Maybe that will help." I said desperate to see if her dreams were peaceful

"Lets take her home first" Edward said

The run home was quiet. I'm not sure when Alice left she headed back to the main house sometime after we found Renesemee

When we got home we laid Renesemee in bed, I laid down next to her. Edward knelt beside it holding my hand and humming my lullaby to Nessie. We did this all night. Her dreams were not all happy, but most were. She had dreams of birthdays we had thrown her. Moments between her and Jake, some of them making Edward and I both flinch. And then she had dreams, well more of nightmares of us leaving her, replacing her. Not loving her. When those started Edward would sing slightly louder, until her dreams turned peaceful again.

"Mom, Dad?" Renesemee asked opening her eyes slowly

"Where here hunny, we will always be here for you." Edward said quietly

"We love you so much Renesemee" I finished

"I know" she managed to get out "I love you too" and then she was crying again. I just hugged her tightly while she cried into my chest. If I could cry I would be.

Edward laid on the other side of Renesemee and rapped his arms around us both gently. We all laid there for hours. Until Renesemee stopped crying. "Renesemee? Are you ready to talk to us yet?" Edward asked

She shook her head slightly and then buried it deeper into my chest, and started to cry again "We are going to need to talk about this, sometime. Do you want to talk about it with us?" I asked her

I felt her nod slightly. "Take you time dear, we can wait as long as you want, OK?" Edward said as he stroked the side of her cheek. Again she nodded and then was still except for the slight movement of her shoulders as she sobbed.

**Edward POV**

After a few hours, Renesemee stopped crying "You wont believe me" she sobbed

"We will believe you, we are listening if you want to talk about it" I tried to reassure her

"NO you wont, I tried to tell you! And you didn't listen! What makes this time any different!" she yelled pulling out of Bella's embrace and standing up

"You said that I was jealous of her, and you didn't listen! You wouldn't listen. You believed her over me. Took her side…and left me by myself" she said sinking to the floor all the anger gone from her face replaced by sadness

"Renesemee…were so sorry" Bella sobbed tearless sobs kneeling on the bed her head in her hands

I was torn, did I go comfort Renesemee or Bella. I loved them both with all my heart. My beautiful baby girl. And my one true love. Fortunately Renesemee got up from the floor and went over to Bella and wrapped her arms around her. "Mom, I know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry, I shouldn't have yelled. Im so sorry"

We all sat there like that for a little longer before I finally spoke "You really think there's something wrong with her?" I questioned Renesemee

She just nodded her head "Well then I believe you, we will figure something out, OK? Do you believe she is dangerous?" I asked

She nodded her head again "she made Jake believe that I hit her. But I know that I didn't. I don't like her but I didn't lay a hand on her" she sobbed again "But Jake doesn't believe me, he hates me now! Hates me!" she started to cry again

"What do you mean she made him believe that?" I asked, I needed to get more information about this

"I don't know, I was standing there with Jake holding his hand. Then everything went black. I could still fell his hand in mine, but I couldn't see or hear anything. Then everything came back. I was laying on the ground Jake was kneeling beside me and she was standing over us. Jake said I slapped her. I was confused, then it happened again. And when I woke up, Jake told me that I tried to attack her." She explained. And let me see inside her head so I could understand better

Bella opened up her mind to me to ask a silent question _"What are we gonna do, Edward. I cant stand to see her hurt so much. It hurts me to see her like this. We have to help her Edward! We just have to"_

I squeezed her hand a little tighter. I didn't know what we were gonna do yet "we will figure out what to do later ok. We should head to the house and just pretend this didn't happen. If she is dangerous we will need to be careful. It is going to snow tomorrow. We will just play the game and go on like everything is the way it was. OK?"

"That sounds like a good idea. We need to get Alice and Jazz later to explain what's happening sometime" Bella said

With that we all went back to the house like there was nothing wrong. I knew this was going to be hard on Renesemee but we needed to be careful about this. She's strong she can handle it. I was sure of that

**A/N hope you liked the chapter. Review and let me know what you think or how i might be able to improve it. please and thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nessie POV**

"Games cancelled!!!!!" Yelled Sophie from the top of the staires

"WHAT!!! WHY!!!!" Emmett screamed loud enough to shake the glass in the house

Before Emmett could yell enough to brake the glass Esme put her hand over his mouth to stop him. "Emmett Cullen if you break the windows you will be is so much trouble" she said taking her hand away from his mouth

"But why is the game canceled?" he asked his bottom lip sticking out in a pout

"Oh Emmett, my big teddy bear of a uncle" Sophie said with a angle like giggle

You couldn't help but think she was innocent, couldn't help but want to love her

I knew she was evil in some way, but I still wanted to love her. What is with that little girl?

"The game is cancelled because; some people in this house don't like me. And I don't want to stand in the way of anything. So I'm going to leave."

Shock spread across everyone's faces

"Nessie will come around" Jake said going over to her and pulling her into a hug

"Yeah don't leave Sophie" Emmett chimed in

"We love you, you can't just leave us" Rose finished

"I'm sorry but I must, I cannot live somewhere I am not wanted" Sophie said looking down at her hands

"Of course you are wanted here, you are welcome to stay as long as you like" Esme said

"No, I can't you see. Cause Renesemee is the center of your world. And I will truly never be excepted until she lets me. So I must go"

Right then everyone looked at me "Then Renesemee can go live with Edward and Bella in the cottage, I think that's a good compromise" Carlisle said trying to ease the situation

"What! You're kicking me out! For her!" I couldn't stop myself from raising my voice. I was so shocked and anger that Carlisle would even consider it

"No not kicking you out, we are just trying to figure out a way that both of you can stay with us in peace, so please Nessie dear, don't be difficult" Esme said as lovingly but sternly as possible

"Fine ill move out but I'm not moving in with mom and dad" I said struggling to control my temper

"Then where shall you go" Sophie said with a mocking tone

"To Alaska, maybe I'll be wanted there" I said starting to loose control

"Yeah because they will want you there" Sophie was just picking at me now

"Don't start with me" I said not wanting to start anything now

"You do not frighten me, week one"

Was no one listening to anything she was saying? They were just standing there. While we argued saying nothing. Then I noticed the blank faces each of them had. Their eyes where foggy and white.

"What is wrong with them? What did you do" I yelled at her not holding my temper back

"Oh they are fine, I assure you" She said sweetly "They are just seeing you attack little, innocent me"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you hate me so?" I said not having a problem with my anger but trying to hold back the tears

"Think you're the center of everything don't you. Well it's not all about you. I'm doing this for me!" She yelled moving towards me

"Why? I don't understand" I said truly confused

"Of course you don't" she said backing up and smiling slightly

Then out of nowhere Rose jumped out of her trance and pinned me against a wall. Along with the rest of my family. Even mom and dad who had just started to believe me. What had she showed them

Then I felt a sharp pain, like I had been punched in the face. Then I realized I had been hit. Rose had slapped me across the face. I felt the tears rush into my eyes as the paid and shocked filled me.

What was happening? Why had my family turned on me……?

**A/N: i know its been forever! since ive updated and this is a really short chapter. but ive had a major case of writers block and have been very busy. taking 10 classes this year plus im working full time. so its safe to say i wont be updating very offten... =(**

**Well like always let me know what you think. Thoughts? or ideas? for improvment. Please and thank you =)**


End file.
